Fleur Écarlate
by Youwan
Summary: "Erza se tient debout, devant tous. Un Pandémonium titanesque devant elle; Sept années d'absence à sa droite; Ses fidèles katanas à sa gauche. Derrière elle? Sa guilde, tout entière, image de pureté et d'amitié. Alors Erza attaque, Erza frappe, Erza ne plie pas. La fée prend son élan et s'envole vers la victoire. Rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter: La fleur écarlate a éclot." [OS].


_Fleur écarlate_

Son regarde est déterminé. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. D'une voix claire, décidée, tranchante, elle annonce devant le monde entier sa supériorité. Erza est une guerrière, une vraie et celle-ci était bien décidée à le prouver. Ce qu'elle fera ce soir, elle ne le fera pas pour elle, mais pour tous. Elle se bat au nom de l'amour de ses amis, au nom de la valeur de ses ennemis. Au nom de sa guilde. Elle ne laissera personne lui marcher dessus impunément encore une fois. Bien que ses camarades savent qu'elle n'est plus une enfant seule, qu'elle n'est plus la fille fragile qui se _cache_ derrière ses armes, ils seront là au besoin pour elle. Et ça aussi, elle le sait.

Alors elle le fait au nom de ces sept années ! Années de silence qu'ils ont tous endurés, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Années d'éternité, sécheresse dans leurs cœurs. Années de privations, faute de moyens. Années de pleurs, absence de **leurs** propres présences. Années à cicatriser.

Aujourd'hui, elle redore le blason de sa guilde; Elle passe un baume sur les plaies; Elle les fait _oublier_, tout simplement, ces sept ans. Et que personne ne l'empêche de finaliser ces trois objectifs, sous peine de subir sa colère. Tandis que la fée y pense, froidement, elle s'exclame d'une voix calme : «Tous les cents seront mes adversaires. Mon droit de défi sera de **100**.»

Ce Pandémonium gigantesque ne l'effraie pas. La foule ne lui fait pas peur. Jamais les autres adversaires ne la feront trembler d'effroi. **Seule règne en elle une douce clameur qui peu à peu s'élève, s'enrichit et monte.** Elle se dirige, droite, tambours battant, vers son combat. Tout va se jouer maintenant. Il est temps de faire éclore cette promesse; Cette journée sera leur journée.

Elle a confiance, ses amis sont derrières elle. Elle entend leurs cris de joie; elle entend les exclamations de surprise du public; elle voit le présentateur bouche-bée. Et devant ces immenses portes, la fée revêt son armure la plus simple, la plus chère à ses yeux : son bas enflammé et son haut écorché, bientôt recouvert du sang de ses ennemis. Erza tremble.

Elle se sent frissonner. Pas d'inquiétude; pas de terreur. Elle tremble d'excitation !

La jeune fée a tellement, tellement envie de prouver au siens qu**'elle a évolué.** La magicienne n'est plus la petite fille, à l'œil pleurant, échouée dans la guilde après son passage à la Tour du Paradis. Ce n'est plus l'enfant qui se cachait derrière la Force et l'Armure. Aujourd'hui, ses camarades sont avec elle, de nouvelles personnes sont avec elle, d'anciennes sont revenus.. Il suffisait de voir Milliana, par exemple. Et puis.. Gérard, aussi. Qu'ils la voient, qu'ils la regardent. Le but de ces rencontres, de ces épreuves se dessinent en ce moment.

Quelqu'un fait un geste brusque, une voix lui parvient. Elle prend le temps de vitesse et se précipite vers sa victoire prochaine. Devant tous, aux Grand Jeux Magiques, Erza allait marqué l'histoire. La jeune orpheline se bat au nom de son foyer et ne supporterait de décevoir les gens qu'elle aime.

**«Et que le sort ploie devant moi ! » **Pense-t-elle intérieurement.

Ensuite, elle fonce dans le tas, littéralement. Elle évite un coup à droite, tend son katana devant tout en portant un coup de pied à gauche. Elle est leste, agile, adroite. Esquives, attaques. Demi-tour sur elle-même. _Aucun des cent n'y résistera. Aucun des cent, il ne restera. Aucun des cent ne la vaincra._ Très vite, elle comprend le manège des plus forts : Ils regardent, attendent leur tours et la laisse s'épuiser. Sueur contre sang, elle n'a aucune pitié. Et bien.. S'ils n'attaquent pas, elle irait à leur rencontre.

Elle sent leurs regards sur ses frêles épaules. Elle devine la fierté, empreinte de respect qui émane des siens, de sa guilde. Elle redécouvre le regard d'étonnement des autres participants. Et puis, elle sent aussi l'ébahissement du public. Mieux, elle imagine Jura tourner la tête; elle capte l'impassibilité de Minerva. Ensuite.. Elle ne sent pas le regard de Gérard. Non, celui-ci, elle le _ressent._

_Tous, arrêtez-vous et regardez. Voilà la faible fleur qui s'épanouit __audacieusement! Éprise de liberté et de défis, elle éclot dans l'adversité._

* * *

_Dansante au gré du vent,_

Elle propulse un démon sur un autre, fais jouer voluptueusement de ses sabres sans aucune contraintes. La gravité ne l'atteint pas: Elle saute haut, elle agresse vite, elle frappe fort. Et jamais la fée ne rate son coup. Le silence sur le stade tout entier, reflète la gravité et la dureté de l'affrontement qui était en train de se réaliser. Personne n'osait dire mot. Ce n'était plus un simple tour d'un éminent festival de magie. C'était devenu un combat pour entrer dans la légende, un affrontement pour refaire vivre au grand jour les siens.

_Mouvements fins et gracieux,_

La fée sourit, la fée n'a pas peur. Concentrée, chacun de ses mouvements pouvant faire pencher la balance, elle s'attaque toujours à plus fort. Silencieuse, le bruit de ses chocs avec ses Démons, dans tous les sens du terme, font trembler les murs; sursauter le public. Agile, Erza se glisse mortellement derrière l'un, parant la vicieuse tentative d'un autre.

_Chevelure rubis; épée d'acier; Volonté de fer;_

Erza ne s'arrête pas, Erza ne s'arrête plus. Bondissant sur les corps à ses pieds, s'élevant toujours plus haut, elle est irradiée par le soleil. Ses cheveux se collent à sa peau, elle est en nage. Qu'importe : Elle marque l'Histoire. Elle est apaisée, détendue; chacun de ses sabres est une extension d'elle-même. Et personne ne pouvait redire quelque chose sur sa façon d'être, encore moins sur sa façon de combattre: S'élevant dans ce stade plein à craquer mais pourtant muet, la fée danse. Devant tous, recouverte de sang rouge sombre, tenace et combative, _elle__ s'envole._

_Fière. Rayonnante. Orgueilleuse._

Cette guilde, c'est sa guilde. Elle est comme née en ces lieux, elle a grandis là-bas. Personne ne pourra l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, de la faire grandir jusqu'à éclore. Leurs sentiments sont unis. Aucun démon ne sera assez fort pour entraver les rêves d'Erza. Ses chaînes sont brisées, son armure ôtée. **Son épée est levée.** Pour eux, elle se dévoile. Pour eux, elle combat. Pour eux, elle se sacrifie.

**Titania.**

* * *

J'ai relu le chapitre 284, Pandémonium, pour retranscrire certains de ces faits et gestes (l'épée levée à la fin, ses paroles au début..). J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'OOC, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Petit remerciement aux membres de la SPPS pour leur accueil chaleureux :) !


End file.
